Choix de vie
by Lady-Lolipop
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha rencontre une magnifique jeune fille devant son futur lycée.Il en tombe amoureux. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette fille était un mec. Très inspiré de Prunus Girl pour le début seulement.
1. Chapter 1

Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverais un jour, tomber amoureux. Je sais beaucoup de personnes se disent ça et bien Uchiha Sasuke aussi.

Et pourtant je suis là devant les tableau d'affichages de mon futur lycée où les résultats d'addmition sont inscrits. J'ai attendu un moment en plus pour aller voir. Je n'aime pas la foule surexcités, et maintenant il n'y avait plus personnes.

Le vent souffla quelque peu et amena un billet sur ma tête. N°257. Uzumaki Naruto. C'était le billet d'un élève. Puis j'entendis des pas.

« Excuse moi. »

Je tournais la tête, et je l'apperçut pour la première fois. J'étais électriser. Uzumaki Naruto, plus petite d'une tête. De beau cheveux blonds éclatant qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et de grands yeux bleu océans. Elle portais une jolie petite robe noire avec des collants en laine blancs. Un écharpe blanche était de rigueur par la fraicheur de l'hiver.

« Le vent l'a emporté. »

Je lui tendis le billet. Uzumaki frôla mes doigt en reprenant son bien. Elle me sourit. J'avais trop beugué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Merci. Au revoir. »

Elle s'éloigna, comme ça. J'étais amoureux. Amoureux de cette magnifique jeune fille, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mais à ce moment là je ne me doutais de rien.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Et malgré mon apparence, je suis un garçon. »

Et voilà. « Elle » est un mec. C'est lorsqu'on se présentait à tout nos camarades que je l'ai appris. Normal elle … enfin il l'a annoncé à toute la classe. J'étais amoureux … d'un mec.

Un mois plus tard.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bruyante. Toute la classe est bruyante en réalité. C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps. Comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, je mange sur le toit/terrasse de l'école. Et fait pas chaud. Je suis assis par terre, il y a une pelouse et même un arbre.

« Ah te voilà ! »

Tiens la … le … voilà Uzumaki.

« Sasuke-kun !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Uzumaki ?

-Je t'avais dit que je voulais te parler et que c'était important. »

Je regardait Naruto. La jolie petite jupe de l'uniforme bleu foncée, par dessus ses jolies jambes fines et légèrement bronzés comme le reste de sa peau. Il portait un pull beige en raison de la saison. Et dans ses cheveux, un petit nœud blanc. Je pense même que ses yeux sont maquillés.

Uzumaki rougit un peu et posa sa main sur sa joue, peut être pour ce cacher.

« Sasuke-kun, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour le constater, mais … T'as vraiment l'air d'une fille. Même ta voie est féminine.

-Héhé, mais dit moi Sasuke, tu serais alors tombé amoureux de moi ? »

Ah oui, petit détail. Uzumaki adore m'embêter,me faire tourner en bourrique. Ce n'est jamais méchant bien sur. Mais ça peu parfois être très gênant,comme sa dernière remarque.

« N'importe quoi. Tu te fais encore un délire,dis-jeune goutte de sueur sur mon front.

-Surement oui,

-Mais sérieusement, des fois je me dis que tu nous fais marcher.

-Hein ?

-Je sais pas, mais je me dis que t'es peut être vraiment une fille. »

Naruto eu soudain un sourire pervers. Oui, il est pervers aussi, d'après ce que j'ai constater. Toujours assis par terre, il s'installa entre mes jambes à genoux face à moi. S'approchant dangereusement de mon visage et prenant ma main.

« Tu veux vérifier, Sasuke-kun ? Tu peux me toucher puisqu'on est entre mecs. »

Sans que je m'en rende compte, ma main était posé sur sa cuisse et remonta jusque sous sa jupe. Elle avait regardé nos mains avant de replonger ses billes bleu dans l'encre des miennes. Souriant, s'approchant toujours plus, les yeux à demi-clos maintenant. Ses mains étaient agrippées à mon pull, m'empêchant à moitié de m'enfuir. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Et voici quelque chose que je n'imaginer pas faire un jour. Mes doigt s'aventurèrent vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Remontant, remontant toujours plus. Avec mon pouce je l'a caressais un peu. Et elle gémis. Oh, que ce son était agréable. Si agréable. J'aimais cette fille !

Cette fille qui était surement un garçon. Et, je n'aimais pas les garçons moi.

C'est pour cela que j'enlevais ma main et que je l'a repoussait vers l'arrière. Un peu trop violemment malheureusement.

« Aie ! Sasuke-kun pas la peine d'être aussi brutal !

-Pardon … Bon, et tu voulais quoi à la base ? Je changeais de sujet avant qu'on ne parle de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ah oui tiens c'est pour toi, dit-elle en me tendant une lettre rose.

-C'est quoi ?

-Bah … Une lettre d'amour ! »

Je la regardait. Paniqué tout d'un coup. Une lettre d'amour, pourquoi me donnait-elle une lettre d'amour ?

« Elle n'est pas de moi rassure toi.

-Pff' n'importe quoi. »

Je suis déçu ! Pourquoi ? C'est un mec, merde alors ! Ressaisi toi Uchiha Sasuke ! Elle me sourit en s'éloignant.

« N'oublis pas de la lire ! Une gentille fille à passé la nuit à mettre son cœur à nue. »

Elle retourna en classe. Et voilà, mon camarade de classe. Uzumaki Naruto. Pour un mec, elle est super mignonne. Et elle aime beaucoup me taquiner. Pour les études Naruto est complètement nulle, sauf en sport. Elle mange des bonbons à longueurs de temps. La majorité de ses amies son des filles, en fait je crois que je suis le seul garçon ami avec elle. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être très populaire auprès des mecs, malgré qu'elle soit un mec.

Nous sommes dans notre salle de classe, c'est une heure de pause. Uzumaki est assis à côté de moi. Il mange un bonbon, encore.

« T'es allé voir la fille de la lettre ?

-Oui.

-Alors ?

-Alors rien du tout, je lui ai dit non.

-J'ai rendu copie blanche au contrôle d'anglais, lança-t-il naturellement.

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, j'avais absolument riiiiien compris.

-Mais … T'es idiot parfois. »

Il fit une moue vexé, mais sérieuse cette fois. Je l'avais surement touché.

« Hé Uzumaki ! Désolé je ne voulais pas que tu te vexe.

-Dit moi Sasuke-kun, je suis une fille pour toi ? »

Je devais avoir une tête d'idiot à mon tour à le fixé comme ça. Si c'était une fille pour moi ? J'en sais rien moi !

« Est-ce que tu me considère comme une fille ?

-Hé bien, c'est compliqué.

-Tu préférerais que j'en soit vraiment une ? Ou voudrais-tu que je soit un garçon ?

-T'as de ces questions toi !

-Choisi Sasuke-kun ! »

Je soupirait bruyamment et me tournais vers la fenêtre.

« Embrasse-moi,me dit-elle

-QUOI ?

-Si je suis une fille, tu peux m'embrasser non ?

-Et si tu es un mec ?

-Si je suis un mec, soupira-t-elle déçu, et bien tu me sers la main. »

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Parce qu'en plus il faut vraiment que je choisisse. Mais je ne veux pas moi. Je ne sais pas moi. Je me lève brutalement en murmurant rapidement un « ridicule ».

« Ah non ne t'enfuis pas ! »

Il me rattrapa au seuil de la porte, tirant sur mon t-shirt pour que je ne puisse pas sortir. Je me retournais. Regardant face à moi, je ne croisait pas son regard il était trop petit. Je ne voulais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il tira sur une des mèches qui encadrait mon visage pour que je baisse les yeux sur lui. Il me tendit la main, releva la tête. Ferma les yeux et attendit. Il attendit que je fasse mon choix.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire moi ? Si j'étais égoïste, je voudrais qu'il soit une fille. Parce que cette fille je l'aime. Et en garçon, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?

Je m'avance, frôle ses doigts, doucement, avant de prendre sa mains totalement. Il ouvrit les yeux et je l'embrassais. Quémandant directement l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue, qu'il entrouvrit pour me laisser passer. C'était si bon, j'en avais envie et besoin. J'entrelaçais encore plus nos doigts et le tira un peu plus à moi. Cela dura. Encore, on se détachait à peine pour pouvoir reprendre notre souffle.

C'est lui qui mit fin au baiser en me repoussant de son autre mains. Quand je reposait les yeux sur lui,il avait une moue boudeuse.

« Tu n'as pas choisi, idiot de Uchiha.

-C'est toi qui doit décider si tu es une fille ou un mec. Et vu ton apparence tu as choisi non ?

-Non,c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que toi je t'aime Sasuke-kun. »


	2. Chapter 2

Je me réveil doucement. J'ai chaud. Trop chaud. Je me sens mal. Oppressé. Alors j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne vois rien, l'obscurité envahit toute la pièce. Il fait encore nuit. Je m'habitue vite au noir et je regarde mon plafond. J'ai tellement envie de dormir. Je tournes la tête pour apercevoir ce qui me gène.

Et je le vois, collé à moi. Dans mon lit. Une de ses jambes est sur les miennes, sa tête posée sur mon épaule et sa main sur mon ventre.

Qu'est-ce que Uzumaki Naruto fait dans mon lit ? On dirait la scène d'un mauvais manga bordel !

« Uzumaki ! Casse toi de mon lit putain ! »lui criais-je en l'éjectant de mon lit.

La petite tête blonde s'écrase sur le futon au pied de mon lit. Futon qui à la base devait être le sien. J'aurais jamais du accepté qu'il passe la nuit dans ma chambre. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de surveillant dans le coin. Ah oui je dort au lycée. Naruto lui peut rentrer chez lui mais il voulais voir ma chambre hier soir. J'aurais du me douter qu'il s'arrangerait pour faire trainer la soirée en longueur, bien sur il était trop tard pour qu'il rentre et avec ses jolies petites jupes et ses décoltés j'avais peur qu'il se fasse violé.

Mais .. C'est un mec de toutes façons ! Il peut se débrouiller seul !

J'allume la lampe de chevet. Il plisse les yeux par ce soudain éclat de lumière. Le petit blond frotte doucement ses paupières. Même son pyjama est celui d'une fille. Un short plutôt court et un t-shirt assorti.

« Sasuke-kun, gémit-il, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-Et toi ! Pourquoi t'étais dans mon lit ?

-J'avais froid tout seul, j'avais besoin de la chaleur d'un corps, me dit-il avec un sourire un peu pervers.

-T'es vraiment idiot. »

Uzumaki était à genoux sur son futon et me sourit toujours. Ses yeux pétillent de … malice je dirais. Je ne le comprend pas, je ne le comprendrais sans doute jamais.

« Pourquoi ça te gêne de dormir avec un mec ?

-Parce que normalement on dort pas collé-serré avec un mec.

-Tu m'as embrassé pourtant,je pensais qu'on avait passé le premier cap.

Ah, oui ce baiser. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe encore dans un de ses jeux idiots...

-On a rien passer du tout. Et j'en ai pas envie.

-Oh, moi qui voulais qu'on devienne colocataire...

-Rêve, et puis la direction ne voudrais jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es une fille ! Enfin non t'en ai pas une mais … Et puis comment ça se fait que tu porte l'uniforme des filles puisque t'es un mec ?

-Dans le règlement du lycée il est seulement dit que nous devons porter un uniforme, il n'ont jamais dit qu'il devait être accordé à notre sexe.

-Je suis sure que tu le connais par cœur. »

J'étais assis sur mon lit en face de lui, toujours à genoux. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi. Posant délicatement sa main sur ma cuisse. Il embrassa rapidement la surface de peau qui n'était pas couverte par le short qui me servait de pyjama.

Ce geste très osé m'enflamma. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il savait que parfois Naruto le taquinait mais là c'était vraiment trop !

J'attrape les cheveux qui sont sur le haut de son crâne blond. Ses yeux bleu sont planté dans les miens. Naruto à l'air désolé mais aussi heureux.

« Fais pas des trucs comme ça ! Dis-je fermement.

-Je plaisantais Sasuke.

-On dirait pas.

-Pff ce que tu peux être coincé c'est pas vrai ça. »

Je ne dis rien. Pour moi les choses comme ça ne sont pas réellement un sujet de plaisanterie. Mais tout semble drôle pour lui, c'est agaçant. Il ne prend jamais rien au sérieux, on dirait que tout est insouciance, pas enfantine vu ses petits délires.

Il se replaça sur le futon que je lui avait installé, se cala en boule sous la couette. Murmurant un petit « J'ai froid maintenant ... », mais je n'en tint pas compte. Si je commençais à lui parler il allé encore faire un truc bizarre je pense. Je me recouchais aussi, tirant la couette jusqu'à mon menton .

Il murmurait mon prénom encore et encore pour savoir si je dormais ou pas.

Les cours sont si inintéressant. Bon il faut dire que je comprend déjà tout ce qu'on fait,pas la peine de passer trois heures sur le même sujet, les élèves ne sont pas idiots... Enfin je dis ça mais... Quand je vois comme Naruto galère. Il est vraiment pas doué en cour, il a l'air super concentré parfois.

« Sasuke ? »

Je tournais la tête vers lui, il souriait. Qu'avait-il inventé encore ?

« Quoi ?

-Heu, les garçons de la classe m'ont invité à venir au parc d'attraction avec eux.

-Génial.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Nan, je vais profiter du fait que tu ais d'autres mecs à martyriser pour me reposer.

-Ah... Bon si tu viens pas j'y vais pas non plus.

-Si tu veux. Mais ne croit pas qu'on fera un truc ensemble. »

Il fait quand même une mine boudeuse. Peut importe, il m'aurait surement fais un sale coup. Je soupire me retournant vers le tableau.

« J'ai pas envie.

-Pitié Sasuke pense à moi ! »

Celui qui venait de dire ça c'est Inuzuka Kiba. Un brun un peu idiot de la classe. Apparemment puceau et frustré il voulait absolument que Naruto vienne au parc d'attraction. Mais pour cela, il fallait aussi la présence du brun.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que Naruto vienne ?

-Tu demandes pourquoi ?

-Sasuke c'est plutôt chiant là, alors tu veux pas simplement dire oui ? Dit Shikamaru. »

Nara Shikamaru , un garçon coiffé comme un ananas, c'était le génie de la classe. Je suis intelligent, Shikamaru l'est cent fois plus. Il réussirait surement à dominer le monde si il n'avait une maladie qui s'appelle, la paresse.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

-Mais, mais … Elle est tellement adorable et mignonne ! Marrante, toujours de bonne humeur ! C'est un petit ange blond !

-C'est surtout un mec, rajoutais-je.

-Sasuke ! Mon amour ne s'arrête pas à une simple question de sexe !

-T'es vraiment malade. Ou alors très désespéré.

-Laisse Sasuke, mais de toutes manières si tu ne viens pas tu es quand même conscient que Naruto viendra surement te voir dans ta chambre demain aussi. Viens avec nous Kiba la distraira, dit Shikamaru.

-Naruto est venu dans ta chambre ! Ta chambre fermé au regard de tous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire ! Fit Kiba complètement choqué.

-Rien du tout ne te fais pas de film. »

Soudain, une aura étrange arriva vers les trois garçons, une aura froide et oppressante. No Subaku Gaara. Un mec roux avec des yeux turquoise. Il a l'air dépressif et immensément sadique.

« Naruto vient avec nous, dit-il platement.

-Comment t'as fait ? Cria Kiba. »

Le roux se rapprocha de lui. Se penchant tout doucement pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque chose qui m'échappa et qui fit énormément rougir l'autre brun.

« T'as pas fait ça ?

-Le résultat est là non ? Dit le roux en partant, suivit du brun qui demandé surement des détails de la chose qu'avait fais Gaara. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fais pou lui faire changer d'avis ? Je pensais que Naruto n'écoutais que moi. Enfin c'est vrai quoi. C'est un peu égocentrique de penser ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui allait se passer si il ne venait pas. Gaara et Kiba sauterais sur sa petite tête blonde ? Pff, c'est compliqué.

« Naruuutooo ! Regarde se que j'ai gagner pour toi ! »

Kiba tendait un énorme chien en peluche vers Naruto. Celui ci fit un énorme sourire me lançant sa barbe à papa sans même me regarder. Je ne suis même pas sur que c'était calculé. En fait il a du simplement la jeter. Entourant la peluche avec ses petits bras. Il la câliner tout doucement.

« Merci !

-Comme ça tu n'aura pas peur dans le train fantôme.

-Heu, je ne veux pas y aller.

-Tu as peur ? Dit-je avec un sourire moqueur. »

Il me regarda avec une petite bouille rougissante, avant d'acquiescer en serrant le gros chien contre elle. J'adore ses moments où je vois Naruto simplement comme une jolie adolescente, avant que mon esprit me rappelle qu'il a le même équipement que moi entre les jambes.

« Mais avec moi tu n'auras peur de rien ! »

Kiba avait dit ça en entrainant Naruto derrière lui vers le manège. Il n'avait pas l'air rassurer. Tout les autres, c'est à dire Shikamaru, Gaara, et Neji, un autre ami à nous, les suivaient.

« Kiba, vraiment je ne veux pas.

-Mais aller ! Dit Kiba en déposant de l'agent sur le comptoir. »

Qu'il est bouché. Il voit pas qu'elle à peur, elle tremble presque. Bon ça peut aussi s'expliquer par sa toute petite jupe par se froid. Je soupire et avance vers eux. J'attrape Naruto par le poignet et la tire vers moi.

« Elle ne veut pas. Allez-y vous puisque vous voulez le faire. Nous on va faire un tour. »

Kiba n'a pas le temps de réplique, que j'emmène Naruto avec moi dans la foule, on les retrouvera plus tard c'est pas grave.

« Alors … aujourd'hui je suis une fille c'est ça ? »

Uzumaki avait sans doute remarqué le « elle » que j'employais depuis ce matin.

« Oui.

-Alors avec ce petit excès de jalousie, le fait que tu nous es éloignés et puisqu'aujourd'hui je suis une fille … Nous avons ...un espèce de rancard ? »

Elle posait ses mains sur ses joues rosies par le froid, ou alors elle savait rougir sur commande. Vu son don d'actrice je pencherais pour la deuxième option. Je m'asseyais sur un banc du parc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je viens juste de te sauver la mise pour pas que tu flippe dans le train fantôme.

-Qui a dit que j'avais peur dans les trains fantômes ?

-Toi.

-Mhm … Non non je n'ai rien dit de tel, j'ai simplement dit que je ne voulais pas y aller.

-Tu t'es encore foutu de ma gueule quoi ? »

La petite blonde s'assit tout près de moi sur le banc, la peluche reposant sur ses genoux. Elle repoussa un peu ses cheveux derrière son épaule,et me sourit.

« -Non, j'aurais vraiment eu peur. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Je vois.

-Alors tu étais jaloux ?

-Non. Mais tu es mon amie,si tu te sens pas bien je dois t'aide non ?

-Je suis juste ton amie ?

-Ne commence pas avec ça.

-Mais enfin Sasuke, il ne faut pas avoir peur de tes sentiments. »

J'en ai marre vraiment. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est surement cette situation, étrange...

« Écoute Naruto, il n'y aura rien entre nous. Je respecte ton choix de vie, tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu étais une fille ça serait plus simple, elle eu un air plus que surpris et triste quand je dis ça. Mais c'est pas le cas. Si tu étais un mec, je peut être j'en sais rien, mais toi … Tu n'es n'y l'un ni l'autre.

-Je t'avais dit de choisir pourtant non ? Sa voix est étranglé, elle se retient de pleurer.

-Je peux pas, je t'adore en mec ou en fille. Je … c'est pas possible c'est tout, alors arrête de me tourner autour. Y a plein d'autre mec si c'est ce que tu veux. Regarde Kiba serait volontaire après un claquement de doigt de ta part.

-Oui, ça je sais. »

Je n'avais pas tourner la tête depuis que je l'avais entendu. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

« Pfff, ce que t'es bête Sasuke tu m'as vraiment pris au sérieux. »

Naruto se leva laissant la peluche et moi en duo sur ce banc. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je pris la peluche et la suivit, de loin. Pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas collé à moi. Elle s'éloignait, classique, les stand était rare il y avait un petit coin avec de l'herbe où elle resta debout en plein milieu.

Je me mis face à elle et lui rendit sa peluche. Elle l'étrangla presque, ne me regardant toujours pas.

« Tu fais la gueule ou quoi ? »

Mon ton avait peut être était un peu trop sec et vif car elle se recroquevilla, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, à croupis dans l'herbe. Et Naruto pleura.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

-Je suis sérieuse Sasuke.

-A propos de quoi ? »

Ce qui s'est passé exactement je ne peut que vous en faire une hypothèse. Naruto a du me sauter au cou car je me suis retrouver par terre. Et elle sur moi.

« Je t'aime Sasuke »

Et voilà, c'est la deuxième fois depuis qu'on se connait qu'elle me dit ça. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est... passer mes bras autour de son petit corps frêle et attendre que ça passe.

Je me sens bien là. Ma tête repose dans la verdure et la sienne sur mon torse. Il y a sans doute pas mal de monde qui nous observe, mais je m'en fou. Je veux juste qu'elle arrête de sangloter.

« Vous étiez où ? Jamais vous répondez au téléphone ? Cria Kiba.

-Désolée on jouait on a pas fait attention, dit Naruto.

-Vous avez jouer au docteur ? Ça bien sur c'est une remarque de Gaara.

-Mais non, on jouait au stand au fond du parc. »

Lui et sa naïveté profonde. Mais bon il en reste adorable. Ce petit être surexcité est bien mieux comme ça que tout tremblant dans mes bras.

Je sourit. C'est vrai ça … Il faut vraiment que je décide ce qu'il doit être.


End file.
